Land of Dreams
by Runelight
Summary: When Cara's new teacher suddenly grows wings, she thinks she's imagining. When she has a vision and is pulled out by a talking horse, she goes along with it. When her brother is kidnapped by satyrs and Cara finds out she is not as human as thinks she is, she trains to get him back and when a prophecy and a quest come along, nothing seems as easy any more.


I walked down the road each step weighing me down, each step focusing me for the task ahead, each step I took I got nearer to my goal and I suddenly wondered what was the point?

The past flickered around me bringing me back to the day when everything changed and the past consumed me.

I was walking to school with my friend Abagail it was 23rd September and my birthday. I was unwrapping my present, I held it up towards the light it was a delicate silver chain with the most exquisite silver hare hanging of it. I smiled it was beautiful.

"Why did you buy this" I asked her

"I thought you'd like it"

"I do" I replied.

"A woman recommended it to me"

"It is beautiful"

I squirmed as an ice cold shiver worked it is way up my back. Someone was following me. I looked behind me and glimpsed a large grey rabbit loping away in the distance.

School was the same old story. Do lessons and leave for next class. But today it was PSHE day and my form class was being taken around by a new student teacher who told us to call her Morgan. This PSHE day we were learning about migration. No one was really listening and then my eyes perked up and I suddenly heard her say "the Romans are not immigrates they are invaders"

"Miss, weren't we learning about immigrates not the Romans."

"Thanks for reminding me Cara" she said slowly tilting her head to one side twiddling a strand of raven black hair "nothing is ever forgotten, someone will always remember."

I stared at her. I could not help liking her and yet I sensed something an energy, no an aura surrounding her. I widened my eyes and suddenly my vision cleared but it had never been clouded. Morgan glowed with a gentle grey aura which contrasted amazingly with her honeyed skin. She wore dark blue jeans tucked into black, heeled military boots, with a plain white top. The look was finished off with a leather jacket and dagger, with an ornate hilt, strapped to her thigh. I squinted and I suddenly noticed the large black wings stretching out from her back. She looked at me the large hazel eyes staring through thick black eyelashes and her red lips curved into a smile. The next thing I knew I was laying on the floor. Everyone was looking at me "Ouch" I said sitting up.

"It's OK everyone. I'll take her to the nurse." Morgan took my elbow and steered me to the door. We walked down the corridor, I was having trouble keeping up with her and then she pushed me up against the wall. "What did you see?"

"You but . . . but you had wings." She released me and I rubbed my neck.

Morgan handed me a mirror "it's made of silver" she remarked as she say me staring at it. "use it to see what others cannot. As only you can choose to follow the path destiny has laid for you." She peered at me "Go home. You look awful." Spinning on one heel she left.

I walked home pondering the events of the day. Snow was falling thickly on the ground. I heard yelling "I thank you, Andraste, and call upon you as woman speaking to woman ... I beg you for victory and preservation of liberty." It sounded like a woman. Horses cantered past raising their majestic heads. Their coats gleamed in the sunlight as they ran towards . . . towards an army which clashed their red and gold shields on the ground. The plumes on the helmets moving from side to side in tune to their marching. I jumped to the side of the horses for fear of being knocked down. A red headed woman raced past me in a chariot, with two of what must have been her kin in the front. As white as the snow that was falling was a shadow of a horse, the shadow came nearer. It was a real horse. It reached out with its muzzle and I turned my hand to face palm upwards and allowed the horse to sniff it _"No sugar lumps?"_

"Sorry but I don't carry sugar around in my pocket." I said stroking the horse. I looked at the horse

"Did you say that?" I asked

_"__Who do you think said it? The tree over there. Honestly humans."_ The horse snorted

"You" I stammered "but . . . but you're a horse. Horses can't speak."

_"__Anyone can speak when they put their minds to it"_ the horse replied _"Watch"_

The plumed warriors put down their shields and lowered their spears. The other warriors form the opposite army galloped towards them. And time stopped.

_"__Time for you to leave the past. You are needed in the land of the living. Not Annwn. Not now"_

Snow turned into golden leaves and tarmac spread through the snowy ground. The world spun and soon nothing was left of the snowy landscape but the horse.

_"__I shall take you home. You cannot walk."_ The horse said. I mounted feeling weak. The horse cantered to my home. The feeling of my hair flying through the air was amazing and I saw my home village as I had never saw it before. We reached the house, I dismounted.

"Thank you Llamrei" I whispered to the mare

_"__That is my name. Do you know that it is the first time I have been called that since my last master died"_ She sniffed.

"I am sorry Llamrei, I really am."

_"__Do not be. What is done is done. If we moan about the past the same mistake shall be made."_

Llamrei turned around and disappeared in the afternoons light. I walked into the porch and picked up a parcel, turned my key in the lock and entered locking the door behind me. I put the parcel down on the table and hung my bag up on a peg. I looked at the package it was wrapped in brown paper and string. The shape was rectangular and when I tapped it sounded hollow. With trembling fingers I opened the package. Inside was a black box. I took a small paper square off the top of the box. 'Yn eu defnyddio'n dda' it read. Use them well. I tried to open the box but it was locked. "Open" I shouted exasperated. Then an idea came to me. I turned around the box around and placed my finger in the middle. Thick silver lines spread around the box, curving and curling, the box opened. Nestled in the white velvet where two swords, one icy blue in colour and the other a soft green. I stared and picked the green one up looking at it. Clarent I read. I put it back as quickly as possible. I held the blue one in my hand inscribed on the front was Excalibur. I stared unwilling to comprehend that the sword I had in my hand and the sword in the box where the same swords I had read about in Arthurian legends. I knew they'd been waiting for a new master for centuries and I hoped to be worthy of them. The Sword of the Stone and the Sword of the Sea. Also in the box were scabbards. I fitted them into the right one and belted the swords to my back. I smiled it felt right having them hanging from my back. I pulled them from the scabbards and swung them; marveling at the way they sliced through the air. I put everything back and locked the box; i ran up the stairs and stuffed it under my bed. I walked down the stairs and sat down on the sofa I yawned and soon fell asleep.

I woke up to screaming. I grabbed my swords, strapped them to my back and ran outside. In the middle of the street was a van and there were five hoofed men trying to bundle my brother – Matt – into the van.

"Matt" I screamed "leave my brother alone" the hoofed people stopped and stared at me. I drew my swords "leave him alone." I said sounding more confident than i felt.

"We only want your brother." Said one them "go home"

"No" then words came to me that i would of never said before "you Greeks are not welcome on Celtic land. Leave now while you still can"

While I had been talking they'd put Matt into the van and the hoofed men now got in and the van sped off.

"Llamrei" I called with my mind finally understanding what Llamrei had said.

_"__Your brother"_ she said, I nodded _"mount up"_ and we galloped after them.

We finally caught up with them I hung of the horse and using Excalibur I slit the wheels on one side of the van. I pulled myself back up and Llamrei stopped as the van went out of control. We cantered over to the van but there was no one there. I looked up and I spotted one them running in the distance. "There" I motioned with my head and remounted. Once again we galloped after them. Through a forest we went leaves getting stuck in my hair and cutting down branches every once in a while. Then I saw them. They were disappearing through a silvery portal. They spotted me and ran in. "Nooo" I screamed and the portal closed. I slide of Llamrei and sobbed for what could have been hours.

_"__Stop crying and pull yourself together. You want to save your brother. You need to train. I can take you to some where you can train. Cara I can take you to Camelot."_


End file.
